Ghost
Raptor Magnum (born December 31, 1986) is an American Professional Wrestler, better known by his in ring name, Ghost. Magnum is currently employed to Supreme Federation Wrestling or SFW. Early career Magnum started his career as a jobber to wrestlers on WWE Heat, although he was not part of the official roster. During his short stint with the company, he assumed his real name, Raptor Magnum. On one episode of Heat, Magnum was scheduled to job to a wrestler from OVW. This wrestler had no ability, and Magnum refused to put him over, and he didn't sell any of his opponent's moves. When news of this reached Vince McMahon, all ties between Magnum and WWE were broken on the spot. McMahon pretended that Magnum never worked for the company and removed any content containing Magnum's name from the internet. McMahon held the view that Magnum was a Ghost that never existed. Supreme Federation Wrestling 2007 Shortly after being released from WWE, Magnum was contracted by Supreme Federation Wrestling, where he assumed the in-ring name, Ghost, in order to spite McMahon. Ghost made his debut on the Febury 24, 2007 episode of SFW Carnage. SFW wrestler, The Franchise was upset about being left off of the No Remorse pay-per-view and sent out an open challenge. Ghost's music hit and the lights went out. When they came back on Ghost was at the entrance wearing a black hooded sweatshirt that covered his face. He kept his words short and just accepted. At SFW No Remorse, Ghost fought his debut match against Franchise in a losing effort. Ghost came out with his sweatshirt, and when he took it off, he was wearing a black mask. Ghost put Franchise is his finisher Sweet Dreams, but Franchise rolled over and grabbed the ropes to score the pinfall. Ghost was angered by this loss. The lights turned off and on again and Ghost's mask was in Franchise hand. Ghost challenged Franchise for a rematch in a street fight at the next pay-per-view, Vendetta, which Franchise accepted by kicking Ghost in the gut and giving him a low blow. Next week on Carnage, Ghost and Franchise were scheduled to be in a tag match against the debuting tag team Simply Perfection ("Flawless" Thomas Boswell and "The One and Only" Drew Acklin). Ghost, now sporting a neon green mask, told Franchise that he had his back. Franchise said he did too, but during the match, Franchise ignored Ghost's attempts to tag out and allowed him to get beaten up by Simply Perfection. Ghost eventually couldn't take it anymore, and the two went at it, which eventually led to Thomas Boswell scoring the pinfall on Ghost. Ghost took on Franchise at Vendetta in an impressive street fight that saw Ghost deliver a Nightmare to Franchise through a barbed wire table. This match also saw Sean Hawkwind join the broadcast team. Ghost lost the match, and afterwards Hawkwind attacked Franchse, thus reigniting their feud and leaving Ghost as an after-thought. On his debut on SFW Underground, Ghost participated in a Shot in the Dark Battle Royal. The rules were that wrestlers were eliminated by going over the top rope and having both feet hit the floor. When it came down to the last three men, the match would be contested under triple threat elimination rules. The first man eliminated would get a shot at the SFW US Brute Championship, the second would get a shot at the SFW Galaxy Championship, and the winner would get a shot at the SFW World Championship. In an impressive effort, Ghost outlasted all the other men on the SFW roster to become the number one contender to The Dragon's SFW Title, last eliminating J.D. Bause and Reaper. Next week Ghost offered to be Steel's partner in is tag team title match against Dragon and Hawkwind, but he was refused. Steel and Ghost got into an argument, and Steel challenged Ghost to a match on the next Underground. Steel also said that it was up to Ghost if he wanted to put his title shot on the line. Ghost agreed to Steel's stipulation. Ghost faced Steel on the next Underground and won via disqualification after interference from Dragon, but as a result Steel was named the special guest referee. When Ghost fought Dragon at SFW Never Surrender, Steel seemed to be favoring Ghost, but in the end, Steel beat up Ghost and rolled Dragon on top of him and counted the pin. The next night on Underground, the SFW fans witnessed a gruesome Triple Threat Street fight involving the three for the SFW Title. At one point Steel crushed Ghost inside of a trash can, but Ghost got revenged by sandwiching Steel between two tables and thumb tacks. After that move, however, Dragon hit the Inverted Mummy Driver and pinned Ghost. The next night on Underground, the three men fought in a Street fight that saw Ghost crushed in a trash can, Steel crushed between two tables and tacks, and Dragon retain the title. After many attacks on each other, Gregory Chapman scheduled the three to be in a Submission Lumberjack match at For Your Life. At For Your Life, Ghost was defeated by Dragon in a controversial way for two reasons. Firstly, Ghost never tapped out, and secondly, Steel also had a submission maneuver on Ghost at the same time. Chapman believed that since these three wanted to hurt each other so bad that he scheduled for them to fight at Lethal Laceration in the first ever Ultimate Death Cage. On the next SFW Carnage, Ghost unveiled his new finisher, the Painful Demise on J.D. Bause and Jessie Jones. Ghost vowed that his new finisher would do the same to Dragon and Steel in the UDC. Unfortunately for him, Ghost never got the opportunity to use the Painful Demise at Lethal Laceration, as once again Dragon emerged victorious. This match was one of the most brutal in SFW History, which had several highlights including Ghost maneuvering himself out of a crossface and pinning Dragon before Steel broke it up with a Steel City Corkscrew, Ghost trapped inside a trashcan again, and Dragon delivering a Dragon-Drop to Steel from the top of the cage. The finish came while Ghost was crushed inside the trashcan again, and Dragon applied a figure-four leg lock, and the ref stopped the match. Just like at For Your Life, Ghost did not tap out. After two weeks of absence, a vingette aired showing Ghost in a dark room, contemplating what to do next. Ghost announced to the SFW fans (or was he just talking to himself?) that he would back out of the World Title hunt for the moment, in order to do what he loves most, inflict pain upon others and receive pain back. He assured the fans (or himself?) that there was more than one way for him to get a title match. SFW then moved to the OWW network, where Ghost began an impressive winning streak, which included defeating both of the Knockaround Boyz. He beat The Don in the main event of Carnage and beat Smooth Sonny on the main event of the next week's Underground. Ghost's streak eventually came to an end when he was defeated by a new comer, Tiny Tim Brown. The loss was a huge upset as Ghost dominated most of the match, but the Perpetual Underdog was able to counter Ghost's Painful Demise into a Northern Light's Suplex. Later that same night, SFW Corporate Liaison Gregory Chapman announced the return of the Lucky 4s match at City of Kings during the SFW Town Meeting. Ghost made an appearance stating that he was the only man to deserve to be in the match. Fans realized that the Lucky 4s match is what Ghost meant several weeks back by saying there was more than one way to get back onto the path to the title. Chapman agreed to put Ghost in the qualifiers and put him in a match against Jim Rourke's disciple, Patrick Schroder, whom he beat by forcing him to tapout with the Sweet Dreams. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and Signature Moves' ::*''Nightmare'' (Top Rope Double Underhook Facebuster/Pepsi Plunge) ::*''Painful Demise'' (Flowing Snap DDT) ::*''Sweet Dreams'' (Tazzmission) ::*''Forgotten Memories'' (Superkick) ::*''Ghost Splitter'' (Rolling Cutter) ::*''Ghost Zone'' (Frankensteiner/Top rope huracanrana) ::*''Stalling Vertical Suplex'' *'Common Moves' ::*Corckscrew Moonsault ::*Crossbody ::*Dancing Leg Drop (The one Johnny Nitro does in SvR 07) ::*Discus Clothesline ::*Drop Toe Hold (sometimes onto a chair) ::*European Uppercut ::*Eye Rake ::*Flying Forearm Smash ::*Forearm Drop ::*Forearm Smash ::*Garvin Stomp ::*German Suplex ::*Huracanrana ::*Knee Lift ::*Right Elbow ::*Russian Leg Sweep ::*Shining Wizard ::*Spinebuster ::*Spinning Heel Kick ::*Springboard Moonsault ::*Standing Dropkick ::*Standing Moonsault ::*Top Rope Moonsault ::*Torture Rack ::*Tree of Woe *'Submission Moves' ::*Boston Crab ::*Cross Leg STF ::*Half Boston Crab ::*Reverse Chin Lock ::*Sharpshooter *'Theme Music' ::*'Pain' by Three Days Grace *'Entrance Video' ::*http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUAz6zJMNWI References Ghost Ghost